1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an article mounting device for mounting thereon an article or an ornament such as a picture plate, a record jacket, a photograph, a book, a mirror, a painting, a ceramic plate and the like. Further, the device is of an assembly type and its size is relatively small.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 9 shows a prior art article mounting device 1 for mounting thereon an article or an ornament such as a picture plate and the like. The device 1 is constituted of a pair of generally L-shaped members 2 consisting respectively of horizontal portions 3 and vertical portions 4, with the rear surface portions of the vertical portions 4 being connected together by at least one hinge member (not shown in the drawing). In use, the L-shaped members 2 are opened to a predetermined angle, and the lower edge portions of the article are supported and retained by retaining portions 5 provided on the tip end portions of the horizontal portions 3 with the upper portions of the article being supported by the vertical portions 4, and the article is thereby stably supported on the device 1.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show two examples of small sized desk top type easels 6 and 12, respectively, of which the constructional type is well known and which are utilized similar to the device 1 of FIG. 9.
However, in the device 1 shown in FIG. 9, the location of the retaining portions 5 and of the highest portions of the vertical portions 4 are specified, and thus the inclination angle of the article or the ornament such as the picture plate and the like being mounted on the device 1 is fixed. Thus, when the size of the article is changed, the device 1 may fall down. It will be noted that the center of gravity and weight of the article have an important influence on stability.
Accordingly, an article or ornament such as a picture plate and the like have required a special mounting device.
Further, the L-shaped members 2 are connected by metal hinge members and the like, which may not be burnable and may impede the disposal of the device 1.
The small sized easels 6 and 12 shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 are undesirable since the number of constituent parts is great, and thus the assembling operations thereof are difficult.
Particularly, the small sized easel 6 shown in FIG. 10 comprises a long center column 7 for supporting an article or an ornament, a pair of frame members 8 supporting the center column 7 at opposite sides, a pair of legs 9 supporting respective frame members 8, and a pair of sturdy main frame members 10 supporting the lower ends of the frame members 8 and the legs 9. The assembling operation is very complicated and difficult, and to adjusting the inclination angle of the center column 7 and the frame members 8 and connect and tighten the constituent members at a predetermined location a large number of fitting parts such as screws and nuts are provided, and thus the device is heavy and expensive.
The small sized easel 12 shown in FIG. 11 is, as compared with the easel 6 of FIG. 11, advantageous in its reduced number of parts. However, the easel 12 comprises a center column 13, a pair of front legs 14 extending on opposite sides of the center column 13, a rear leg 15 extending in the rear central portion, and a pair of upper and lower cross bars 16 for connecting the center column 13 and the front legs 14, and means for adjusting the location of the rear leg 15 to adjust the inclination angle of the easel. Thus, the easel 12 is also heavy and expensive.